


Espressily For you

by ChaoticTrashpin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTrashpin/pseuds/ChaoticTrashpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding love later in life isn't the ideal, but that doesn't make it any less of an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espressily For you

**Author's Note:**

> The setting isn't a definite place in a definite country. It is a small town where everything is pretty much within walking distance and has a wide range of ages for the characters.
> 
> Also, Please leave a review. Whether it be harsh or gentle, it will be greatly appreciated.

Most people find their significant others in their mid to late 20s. This doesn't mean that after, finding

someone to love becomes impossible. It just makes meeting them all the better. One Arthur Kirkland knows this best.

Despite what most people tend to think, Arthur Kirkland is very much a go-with-the-flow type of person. It was the reason why he does what he does in life. From owning a cafe to walking to said cafe at 6:15 am, Arthur usually rolled with the punches.

Having woken up earlier than usual and not being able to return to sleep, Arthur had decided that getting to work early wouldn't hurt anyone. So, gathering his two animal companions, Arthur started his 10 minute walk. His dog following next to him diligently and his rather lazy cat across his shoulders, he reached his place of work content, keys out to unlock the place. Opening the door wide to let the early morning air in, he walked inside. Placing the cat on the floor, Arthur made his way to the kitchen through some light double doors. Grabbing an obviously well-used kettle, he filled it with water and placed it on one of the stoves. Walking to the furthest cabinet, which was used to hold all sorts of mugs for employees to use, he opened it and grabbed his personal mug, as well as his choice of tea for the day. Walking to the counter out front and setting down what he had on his hands, Arthur took a deep breath, exhaled, and began to work.

Beginning at the back of the cafe, Arthur grabbed chairs that had been placed upside down on the table tops and flipped them right side up before placing them on the ground. He continued this until he had gotten half the dining area done and was about to keep going until he heard a voice from the entrance saying, “Hello? Is anyone here?”

Turning to the voice, Arthur was met with a man who seemed to be in his mid to late 30s. Brown hair with gray here and there, and a suit to clean to be anything but new.

“Hello. Is there anything I can do for you?”

To this, the other seemed to relax a little in relief. “Well, yes actually. You wouldn't happen to know any diners open around this time, would you?”

“No, not this early.”

Turning his features into a thoughtful look, the newcomer gave a hum, “I see... Is there a gas station where I can grab a snack then?”

Realizing where the conversation was going, Arthur gave a quick “Nonsense!”Not expecting such an answer, the brunet gave a rather confused “What?”

“A gas station is no place to grab a decent meal. Come in, I'll get you something.”

“Oh! No, I couldn't. I don't want to trouble you, especially since the place isn't even open.”

Rolling his eyes, all Arthur could say was, “Just sit down at the counter.”

Doing as he was told, the other watched as Arthur made his way once again through the double doors, a muffled whistle growing louder and then quieting not a second after he disappeared. A minute or two passed before Arthur reappeared.

“You don't mind tea do you? I haven't started up the coffee machine yet.”

Giving a shake of his head, the brunet continued to sit. With nothing better to do, he looked around at his surroundings. The counter he sat at, along with the counter on the other side holding some machines, looked shiny and well kept. Looking up, he noticed that there was a loft above the furthest tables away. Then he noticed that the tables on that side were big and round, most likely for larger groups. The area closest to the door had small 2 person tables with the chairs still upside down on the tops. All in all, everything looked pristine but very well loved.

Feeling a little guilty for interrupting the other, the brunet stood up, removed and placed his jacket on the counter, and made his way to the tables by the door, passing a dog napping under a table. Grabbing a chair, he flipped it and placed it down. Reaching for a second, the doors leading to the kitchen opened once again, Arthur walking out with two mugs of what seemed to be tea.

“You don't have to do that. I can get them down in a minute.”

“No, no. I got it. The least I can do for barging in.”

“Last I remember, I _invited_ you in.”

“Yes, well...”

“Just sit down, I brought the tea. I'm not the chef, so I can't make you anything to difficult, but I do make a mean sandwich.”

Not even waiting for a reply, Arthur yet again returned to the kitchen.

Keeping with his decision to help a little, the brunet quickly grabbed another chair a replaced it on the ground, moving as fast as he could to get them down before the other could return. Finishing, he returned to his seat at the counter just as Arthur was returning, this time a plate in his hand. Placing it in front of him, the brunet could see it was a toasted sandwich.

“Thank you...”

“Arthur. Arthur Kirkland, at your service.”

Nodding, the brunet replied. “Thank you, Arthur. I'm Alfred Jones.”

“Nice to meet you. And thank you, yourself. You didn't have to set the chairs down.”

“And you didn't have to give me food and a drink,” said Alfred, sandwich already half way done.

“If you don't mind me asking, you're new in town aren't you? Or are you just passing by?” Arthur asked curiously.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. I moved in two days ago. I live about about 15 minutes north of this here cafe.”

“Oh, that's nice. I live about 10 minutes south of here. Did you move for work or personal? Oh, I hope that isn't to much of a prying question.”

“No, you're fine. The company I work for decided to expand a bit and sent me here to oversee how well the expansion is going. If it's good, this'll be my new home. If not, I'll be sent back by the end of the month.”

It was quiet between the two for a bit, each enjoying the comfortable atmosphere. Before it could continue however, a ring at the front got their attention. In walked a tallish man in slacks and a white shirt, a rather tired child in his arms.

“Oh, hello. I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here, aside from Arthur of course.” walking up to Alfred, he extended an arm out to be shaken. Once the other responded in kind, he continued, “Francis Bonnefoy-Kirkland. I am this grouch’s,” a undignified ‘hey’ was heard, “brother-in-law and chef for this wonderful cafe. Nice to meet you.”

“Alfred Jones, and same to you.”

Whatever greetings that could have happened were stopped by the slight squirming of the child in Francis’ arms. Giving a quiet chuckle, Francis made his way into the kitchen, murmurings coming from both himself and the child in his arms.

As the door to the kitchen closed, Arthur looked back to Alfred and noticed that his plate was empty and his tea half way done. Picking up the plate he asked, “would you like another?”

“Oh,” he answered a tad out of focus. “Ah, no. I'm good now.”

Nodding his head, Arthur picked up the plate and left. It became quiet again, undisturbed until Arthur walked back out, a reply of “Nobody asked you, frog,” as he joined Alfred at the counter.

“Did something happen?”

“Nothing, just the idiot being an idiot. I really don’t see what my brother sees in the bastard. Or how either got a child as sweet as honey.”

It went quiet again. This time however, the air held a bit of awkwardness on Arthur’s part. Once more, the silence was broken.

“You're not bothered by that, are you?” Asked Arthur, his voice adopting a more cold and suspicious tone.

Widening his eyes a bit, Alfred answered, “No. Why would I? So long as no one’s being hurt, why should I?”

“Alright. I don't mean to sound so harsh, but this town is very welcoming, so when strangers come in, we go a bit on the defensive.”

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t mean for the silence to come off as rude.”

Now, the awkwardness was back. Trying to fight it back, both continued to drink their tea. Finally, Alfred gave a sigh.

“Alright. I can only take so much awkwardness in one day, and I really would like for it to not be in the morning. So… Um, is there anything else I could help you with in the cafe right now? I still have about 20 minutes before I have to start heading to work.”

Arthur, realizing the situation, gave a bit of a laugh before he spoke.

“You've already set the chairs down, but if you're so dead set on helping, I still have to get the napkin dispensers and sugar containers out.”

Standing up and looking around, Alfred asked, “Alright, where do you keep them?”

“In the cabinet over here.” answered Arthur, pointing to a cabinet furthest from the kitchen doors.

“Got it.”

With a playful voice, Arthur asked, “Do you generally help open up shop?”

“Only when I know I’ll get food,” Alfred replied in kind. “But seriously though, I had you working before you were officially open, so...”

* * *

Dispensers in hand, Alfred made his way from table to table, placing each in the center. Right behind him was Arthur, who was doing the same thing with sugar containers. When both were done, they sat back at the counter and were about to continue whatever conversation they were having when the child from earlier showed.

The child, a small boy with blond hair and only about 3 feet tall, stood right at the kitchen doors, a shy quality surrounding him.

“Uncle Art?” He called out hesitantly, “Papa wants to know if you wants a pastry.”

Turning to face the child, Arthur answered, “Yes, dear. And could you tell him to give an extra?”

Nodding his head, the child went back into the kitchen, only to walk back out with a small plate in each hand. Handing them quickly over to Arthur and giving a quick glance to Alfred, the boy walked up the stairs to the loft, a little “meow” heard as he reached the top.

“Here,” Arthur said as he held out one of the plates to Alfred.

“Huh?”

“A slice for helping.”

“Thank you.” Alfred said as he took the plate. “Though, I have a small feeling you're trying to get me into debt.”

At this, Arthur snapped his fingers. “Damn, and I thought you wouldn't notice.”

Laughing at the others humor and taking a bite of the pastry, Alfred gave a satisfied groan and said, “Dear lord, this is great.”

“Yes. The frog may be an idiot of a brother-in-law but he bloody well can bake.”

Finishing up their treat, the two enjoyed each others presence until Francis walked out and called out, “Is everything ready? You know Romulus doesn't like to wait for his morning coffee. And I heard that Mrs. Dulah's daughter is visiting, so she won't be coming by herself.”

At this, Arthur looked up startled, and quickly began to make his way to the kitchen, where he refilled the kettle with water and set it to boil. Coming out he managed to catch Alfred adjusting his coat on his person and grabbing his bag.

“Arthur! I looked at the time! I have to get going now, but thank you for the tea and sandwich.” He called heading for the door. “I'll come by again real soon!”

Not giving a response, Arthur went back and forth from the kitchen and the rest of the dining area, checking that everything was in order. Pleased with what he saw, he went to the front door and turned the sign from closed to open. Hearing the muffled whistling from the kettle, Arthur returned to the kitchen, all the while Francis stood by and laughed behind a hand.

“Francis! You know, you _could_ help me around. I don't pay you to just stand and laugh at me!.”

“No, you pay me to make food, not to set tables.”

Arthur wasn't able to respond, as a young lady of about 18 came running in from the front, thick hair in pigtails and apologies spilling from her mouth.

“Ah, I'm sorry! I woke up late,”

“Michelle.”

“ and I found out that Rachel got into some mud,

“Michelle.”

“So I had to clean that up before,”

“Michelle!”

“...yes?” she asked.”

“It's alright. Someone came in and helped as I came in early. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

The girl, a long haired brunette wearing the black-slack-white-shirt uniform, did as suggested and calmed down. Fixing her hair and placing an apron around her waist, she went into the kitchen, a “Mattie!” sounding as the doors closed.

Letting out a breath, along with a soft “Alright”, Arthur started to work once more, all thought of earlier gone from his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review. Whether it be harsh or gentle, it will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> If you have any funny or interesting personal stories you'd like to share about yourself or people close to you (like how you ran after your dog in a park, or how the angry looking old man down the street enjoys singing opera in the garden out loud regardless whether or not they can actually sing,) I'd love to know. Not that they'll be major, major to the story, i'd love to add unique OC's to interact with in this story.


End file.
